Navidad en equipo
by asuna blanca
Summary: porque aunque sasuke no se merecía nada, el era egoísta. una corta historia de como en navidad se esta mejor con la familia.


Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de

masashi kisimoto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Navidad en equipo**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Capitulo único

Miro por la ventana intentando en vano distraerse, miro asteado a sus compañeros y volvió a fijar su vista en la ventana, hacía mucho que no celebraba un día como este, desde la aniquilación de su clan se centró en la venganza y cuando llegaban estos días solo se acostaba temprano intentando alejar esos pensamientos que le herían el corazón. En la época de su infancia, su madre hacia una comida exquisita mientras su padre arreglaba un gigante árbol e itachi jugaba con el hasta que les permitían destapar los regalos. Sonrió con nostalgia esos tiempos no volverían y habia pasado tanto tiempo buscando venganza que sentía que no merecía la reunión tan acogedora a la que habia sido invitado, no se sentía merecedor de ese nuevo hermano que habia adquirido, que le decía que dejara la cara de "_teme_" y se divirtiera mas, su maestro por otro lado se veía que tampoco festejaba mucho ya que estaba sentado a su lado leyendo a medias sus libros eróticos.

- Sasuke, kakashi-sensei, vengan a la mesa – llamo el rubio hiperactivo agitando sus brazos con un gran pavo delante suyo.

Su maestro le dedico una mirada y se levantó más el admiro la nueva familia que tenía ahora, Sakura al lado de naruto, servía en los platos bromeando con el rubio, pensó que nada en la vida habia hecho para merecer su simpatía y cariño; cuando él llegaba de viaje sus compañeros de equipo procuraban que la pasara bien y no dejarlo solo, en un principio pensó que lo vigilaban para que no se volviera loco y destruyera todo a su alcance, mas con los meses vio cómo se esforzaban por brindarle su amistad y un hogar al que hoy se sentía inseguro de pertenecer, no quería ser egoísta, sabía que no merecía nada de aquello. El no debió volver a la aldea más al ver como lo trataban le hizo recordar cuanto extrañaba sentirse necesitado y querido.

Se levantó revolviendo sus cabellos azabaches y vio de reflejo que Sakura se acercaba.

- Sasuke-kun, pasa algo? – pregunto preocupada, examinando su rostro.

Levanto la vista y la observo, llevaba tiempo preguntándose ¿Qué veía Sakura en el?, porque siempre estaba dispuesta a dar todo por el?, recordó como con el tiempo ella logro lo que nadie en más de 4 años, invadir su corazón y quedarse ahy sin afán de marcharse, aun recordaba sus primeras citas, incitadas por ella; los primeros besos incitados por él, con el tiempo descubrió que no podía alearse de su lado mucho tiempo. Llegado a ese punto busco entre los escombros el anillo de su madre y se dio a Sakura el día de tanabata; no recordaba haberla visto tan feliz y a su manera él era feliz; se encontró disfrutando de su compañía, de sus charlas, de su personalidad y encontró en ella lo que habia perdido hace ya mucho tiempo. De cierta forma ella no remplazaba a su familia, no se parecía a su madre en nada, no decoraba el día de navidad como era acostumbrado entre los uchihas, decoraba a principio de diciembre y por supuesto que no jugaba con el como solía hacerlo itachi; ella no remplazaba a su familia pero le habia dado una nueva, le habia brindado la confianza de saber que habia alguien a quien le importaba y necesitaba.

- no pasa nada – le sonrió y acaricio su rostro preocupado que se relajó y le devolvió la sonrisa, allí entre sus delicados brazos se movió algo llamando su atención.

- Sarada quiere que la cargues – bajo la vista a su pequeña hija que se movía inquieta en los brazos de su madre, apenas con 6 meses era la bebé más entendida que habia visto y la más hermosa, también debía ser porque era su hija – quieres ir con papá – le pregunto con cariño la peli rosa.

Sasuke estiro los brazos en su dirección y Sarada se estiro para ser levantada por él, se acomodó en los brazos de Sasuke y le toco el rostro con su manita llena de hoyuelos.

- mi pequeña – le canturreo a Sarada muy bajito, y la pequeña le sonrió y se abrazó a su cuello.

- nee, Sasuke-kun – se le acerco acariciando los cabellos azabache de su hija – esta es la primera navidad de Sarada y la primera en la que estaremos juntos como familia.

- la primera – confirmo el, miro a su hija que jugaba con su camisa.

Sarada era el motivo por el cual habia vuelto a la aldea, la amaba sobre todas las cosas, jamás pensó que un hijo suyo le haría sentir tanta felicidad; desde que supo que Sakura estaba embarazada su vida dio un giro inesperado pero satisfactorio, la pequeña que tenía entre sus brazos era su mundo y cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos la primera vez sintió verdadera gratitud ante su mujer, ese día se dio cuenta de que tenía una familia de nuevo y que haría hasta lo imposible por protegerla esta vez.

- Sakura-chan, Sasuke, vengan a comer – los llamo de nuevo el rubio cargando entre sus brazos a una versión pequeña suya que bostezaba y se frotaba los ojos azules cansado – se va a enfriar la comida.

Le sonrió a su esposa, se inclinó y roso su frente con sus labios haciéndola sonreír y haciendo gimotear a Sarada en sus brazos, la tomo de la mano y camino hacia la mesa tomando asiento con Sarada en sus brazos gimoteando por su atención y con su esposa a su lado hablando con su maestro y sirviendo sus platos complacida; a su lado el rubio intentaba de todas las maniobras que el pequeño bolt no se durmiera, más el rubio menor dibujo en sus labios una gran o y cerro sus parpados, preocupado naruto vio a su mujer sonreír y arrullo al pequeño y se dispuso a comer.

Allí entre su hermano y su esposa, con su hija en brazos pensó que le gustaba ser egoísta, tenía una familia que no merecía y celebraba ocasiones que jamás imagino volver a festejar, su Sensei comía sereno y charlando con la hyuga que se notaba feliz.

- Nee, Sasuke-kun – lo llamo Sakura sonriéndole – feliz navidad! – susurro y le tomo la mano y la apretó suavemente.

- gracias – susurro encima de la cabeza de Sarada, la miro y descubrió que ella aunque no pedía nunca nada, estaba feliz con el solo hecho de tenerlo a su lado – gracias Sakura.

- Sasuke, que tal si para fin de año nos reunimos de nuevo? – pregunto el jinchuriki con preocupación, ya que convencer al uchiha de venir no habia sido cosa sencilla.

- no estaría mal – le dijo sorprendiendo a más de uno en la mesa – estar con la familia en fechas especiales.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Gracias por leer, primero que todo._

_Este fic, se me ocurrió ya que al igual que Sasuke es mi primera navidad con una nueva familia._

_Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus opiniones (positivas __)_

_asuna_


End file.
